<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The History of the Agrestes - Emilie's Coma by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309319">The History of the Agrestes - Emilie's Coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng'>Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons behind Emilie's coma and the broken Peacock miraculous, as well as the promise Gabriel made to Emilie, are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold December night, but the floors of the Agreste mansion were colder than the snow outside. Adrien Agreste sat bored and alone in his room while his father designed and his mother walked around the halls downstairs, talking to Nathalie and checking on her husband once in a while. His bodyguard, not having anything important to do at the time, sat on one of the chairs near the long stairs, playing with his superhero figurines. Adrien knew that his father loved him, but he was often distant from the rest of the family because of his extensive amounts of work. He also knew that Emilie was constantly trying to get Gabriel to spend time with the both of them, if not just Adrien. He never understood how the dynamic of his extremely social and energetic mother and his enclosed-in-his-own-world father worked out, but it always did.</p><p>Emilie, just having finished her dinner, called for Nathalie, her voice echoing in the almost empty halls. Nathalie rushed to aid her childhood best friend and boss with whatever she needed.</p><p>"Yes Emilie?" Nathalie asked, knowing that it would be something about freeing Gabriel's schedule a little, as that was what it always was.</p><p>"I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask you for based on how many times I've asked for it. So, can you clear up some of Gabriel's schedule? Adrien needs company! Gabriel didn't budge when I asked him to send Adrien to a normal school, but if even we don't spend time with our son, he won't have any social skills! The only time he talks to anyone excluding the four of us are at his photoshoots, and he probably doesn't get to talk to that many people there..." Emilie explained. She knew Gabriel, as a huge fashion designer, in Paris of all places, would have a lot of work, but that didn't mean he didn't have a family to spend time with.</p><p>Nathalie sighed. It was always this, and she understood where her friend was coming from when she said this. Nathalie had tried convincing Gabriel to use the time she cleared up on his schedule to spend time with Adrien, but he considered it a waste of his time. "You know how he is, Emilie... I tried convincing him to use the time I've cleared up to talk to Adrien, but... I think you are the only one at this point who can convince him."</p><p>Emilie looked away. She felt like the only times she talked to her husband, aside from business, was when she needed something. But could anyone blame her for it? He had always been so distant from Adrien, and had barely even taken the time to truly get to know his own son. The first time she convinced him to spend time with Adrien (this was when Adrien was quite young), he said Adrien would make a perfect model. The second time, he said he had been inspired by when Adrien ran to him and hugged him saying, "Daddy!" and left the room immediately to use the idea. The third time, he thought Adrien should start fencing for exercise. And by the fourth time, the time when she had nearly given up entirely, was when he said Adrien's grade in math was too low at an A- and that he should use this time to study instead.</p><p>She mustered up the confidence to find Gabriel and convince him to go join her and Adrien in a game of Monopoly and headed over to the room where Gabriel always designed while coming up with the points she would make to convince him.</p><p>"Gabriel?" The door peeked open to reveal a focused Gabriel who seemed to be hard at work.</p><p>"Not now Emilie."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I'm busy."</p><p>"You should spend more time with him."</p><p>"I already have."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I've checked on his grades and they seem to be good enough, so I congratulated him."</p><p>"That's not how you should spend time with your son!"</p><p>Gabriel looked up, annoyed at this point.</p><p>"I'll play that game with him later!"</p><p>"You always say that!"</p><p>"I SAID LATER, EMILIE! Now can you just GO AWAY and let me do my work?"</p><p>"Oh. Okay." For the first time in years, the amicable and sociable Emilie Agreste's face went cold. Gabriel realized what he had said and looked up in fear. He did not look at her for long, as her face without a smile on it was what he had always been most scared of ever since he had met her. She walked up to where he was standing, and he turned to face her. But instead of stopping near where he was, she walked right past him, and opened the secret storage behind her portrait. She grabbed the Peacock brooch and abruptly turned, storming out of the room in the quietest way possible.</p><p>Nathalie, who had heard the entire conversation, tried to stop Emilie from leaving and calm her friend down. "Emilie... You know he didn't mean it."</p><p>"He meant every word," Emilie replied coldly, but she knew her best friend could see that she was on the verge of tears. She headed towards the door and opened it, heading out into the frigid night.</p><p>Once she was out of the mansion, she put the brooch on, and a bright indigo light flashed to reveal a small flying creature known as a kwami, who went by the name of Duusu. Emilie was in tears by now, and headed into an alleyway to transform. She looked up at Duusu, smiling despite the tears and visible sadness in her eyes, and looked at the flower pin Gabriel had given her years ago as a symbol of their everlasting love. After a moment of hesitation, she took it off and held it in her hand, tears falling onto it, adding to the beautiful shine it had in the moonlight. Duusu, trying to distract Emilie from whatever might have happened, raved about how gorgeous the pin was.</p><p>Emilie, laughing at the kwami's excitement, asked, "Do you want it? I know it's a bit big, but—"</p><p>"OF COURSE I DO! Aww, thank you Miss Emilie! That was so sweet of you!"</p><p>Emilie dropped the pin in the kwami's arms, wondering how she would put it on. Duusu seemed to have clipped it onto her own skin! It was only when Emilie remembered that kwamis could move through matter and so it wouldn't have hurt Duusu that she stopped worrying herself.</p><p>"It looks great on you, Duusu."</p><p>"Thank you Miss! I love it! Do you want to transform now? It's freezing out here!"</p><p>Emilie hadn't even noticed how cold it had been the entire time, but she knew it wasn't best for her to stay outside in the cold without powers to protect her. So with a dramatic transformation after the words, "Duusu, spread my feathers!" Emilie Agreste, now Lady Amok, headed out of the alleyway, making sure to stay in the shadows so that no one would steal the only thing that was keeping her safe. She was still freezing, so she started to create a sentimonster of a jacket to keep herself warm. But for some reason, she wasn't able to do it. As hard as she tried to create a sentimonster, which was getting more and more difficult the colder she became, the most she could create was a small piece of fabric, which proved to be pretty much useless. Having no idea why her powers weren't working and having nowhere to go, Lady Amok crouched down in the shadows where nobody could see her. As far as she knew, she was all alone, with nobody but Adrien, who was stuck in the Agreste mansion, who cared for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel and Nathalie find Emilie in the freezing weather... unconscious?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel Agreste stood in his room in shock. Emilie had left him. All alone. Sure, there was his son, Nathalie, and the bodyguard for company, but she had left him. And it had been his fault. He could have just spent time with her and Adrien, but he always said he had to prioritize work over family. For the first time in his life, Gabriel cried. He sobbed, he wailed, and when no more tears would come, he sighed. He had to look for her. She was what kept everyone in the Agreste mansion together and happy.</p><p>Without a second thought, Gabriel grabbed the first coat he came across and with just a painful glance at his assistant, he knew that she knew where he was going. Nathalie rushed for a jacket and followed Gabriel into the harsh weather outside. There was no way she was leaving her best friend out in the cold. They made eye contact with the bodyguard, who nodded his head and rushed upstairs to make sure Adrien was safe.</p><p>Gabriel and Nathalie ran in the streets in silence. They couldn't afford to scream Emilie's name and cause a commotion. Gabriel couldn't deal with reporters and the media right now. Now, all that mattered was Emilie, and there was nothing that would stop him and Nathalie from finding her and making sure she was safe. Or so he thought.</p><p>Lady Amok sat in the dark, too exhausted to cry any longer or attempt to create a sentimonster, and she sighed. But mid-sigh, she coughed. Coughed? It didn't feel like there was just something in her throat. It was as if all of the energy inside of her was being removed. But by what? She was tired, and her energy was already draining. She didn't bother to figure it out. She coughed again, and then she saw nothing. She could not feel the cold of the night, nor could she notice that Lady Amok had detransformed. She could not see the shining snow from the beautiful moonlight. Duusu looked at the flower pin and at Emilie, and gasped. Emilie Agreste was unconscious.</p><p>Nathalie, with a curious look on her face, stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Gabriel to look at her with a puzzled expression. She had seen something. An indigo creature, floating above what appeared to be an unconscious body lying in the shadows. It was hard to tell, and as much as she didn't want to accept it, it could be her best friend over there.</p><p>Beckoning for Gabriel to follow, she headed towards the creature and the body. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. It was indeed Emilie. She froze, and Gabriel, who had been too far to see who it was, walked over after seeing Nathalie's sudden change in behavior. Seeing Emilie laying there when he came closer, along with Duusu flying right above her, sobbing, Gabriel ran to Emilie.</p><p>"Emilie? Emilie!" Gabriel cried. His face went stern and he turned his attention to the indigo kwami. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screeched. He didn't care if anyone was watching. All he cared about then was Emilie, and her alone.</p><p>Duusu continued to sob. "She gave me this flower pin, and..."</p><p>Gabriel looked at the pin and at Emilie. He had designed it for her. It was a symbol of their everlasting love. "Oh, Emilie, this is all my fault," he muttered, ignoring Duusu's rambling.</p><p>"...and I t-thought it looked so p-pretty! So I-I put it on, f-forgetting that i-if anything gets s-stuck in her t-transformation, it would d-damage her powers, and i-if powers were used while an object was stuck t-to the k-kwami multiple times, i-it could damage the m-miraculous altogether, and—" Duusu continued between sobs, capturing Gabriel's attention again.</p><p>"You careless kwami! Look at what you did to her!" Gabriel yelled. He could strangle the creature in his anger, but there was no point. Emilie was unconscious, and she needed to be taken to a hospital immediately.</p><p>That is, if they could do anything. He wouldn't be able to explain that magic was the cause of her current state. All Gabriel, and Nathalie, who he had forgotten was even there, could do was hope Emilie would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilie did not remember much from the past few days. All she remembered was that she had left the Agreste mansion, transformed into Lady Amok, wasn't able to use her powers, suddenly everything went dark, and she woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. Something didn't add up. Why was she here? She was fine, just tired. She looked at a clock to see how long it had been since she had left the mansion, only to be surprised to see it was 8:22 am. Morning? She didn't remember coming here... Out of curiosity, Emilie glanced at a calendar in the room and realized it was days after she had left home.</p><p>She was tired, too tired to do anything, much less comprehend where she was and why she was there. Emilie felt inexplicably tired. Why hadn't she been able to create a sentimonster? Why was she in her current state, weak and exhausted? Thoughts and questions flooded her head, giving her a headache. She didn't need to think about all this now. She didn't want to either. So Emilie Agreste let herself relax, and soon enough, she was asleep, off in a dreamworld where she revisited her past.</p><p>---YEARS EARLIER---</p><p>Emilie and Gabriel Agreste walked along with the tour group. He had insisted they get a personal tour guide for just the two of them, but she wouldn't have it. Emilie loved meeting people, after all, and there was no talking her out of it. They hurried with the group, intently listening to the tour guide ramble on about the mystery of a Guardian's temple that disappeared for unknown reasons. Soon Gabriel lost interest. Magical jewels that granted powers? HA! It was odd just to think about such a thing existing. Emilie, however, marveled at what she saw around her and at what the guide said. The group continued to walk on, but Emilie stopped abruptly, glancing at Gabriel, which was enough to make him come over to see what she was so stunned by. In front of Emilie Agreste lay peacock and butterfly brooches, perfectly matching the description of the lost magical jewels that the tour guide called "miraculous."</p><p>"Gabriel!" She gasped in a soft and intrigued voice. "Look!"</p><p>"Yes, I see them, Emilie. You don't really believe what the tour guide said do you? About the magical jewels and beings?" Gabriel asked. He sure hoped not. If she did believe it, he would never hear the end of it. He knew that once Emilie was interested in something, she would make sure she knew everything about it.</p><p>"Of course I do! They sound so interesting! Haven't you at least wondered whether they were real or not?" Emilie questioned, still staring at the jewels.</p><p>"No, not really. Are you going to give these jewels to the tour guide now?"</p><p>"Um, sure! Let's go do that now."</p><p>"Wait! Emilie, do you think it would be safe if we gave it to them?" Gabriel didn't know what he was saying, and it was as if he couldn't control his words.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Is it really smart to put so much power into someone else's hands?" Gabriel continued.</p><p>"Well, they seem like good people, Gabriel. But I suppose we could keep them. It would just feel wrong. Are you sure?" Emilie asked.</p><p>"Yes. They will be safer with us. But we cannot use them unless we absolutely need to," Gabriel stated confidently.</p><p>"Of course! I would only use them to help people anyway!" Emilie smiled at Gabriel, and picked up the two brooches. She handed the butterfly one to her husband and slipped the peacock brooch into her pocket. Gabriel did the same, only with the butterfly miraculous. They rushed to keep up with the tour group, which hadn't moved far ahead because of their talkative tour guide.</p><p>The pair continued to find more and more information on the miraculous, going as far as to telling even Nathalie about what they had acquired in hopes of learning more, but Gabriel still did not seem to find much interest in them. Emilie had always pushed him to try new things, but when it came to the miraculous, he would not budge. He complained over and over again about how she was obsessing over magic that probably didn't exist and all that. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the Gabriel who insisted they keep the magical jewels.</p><p>Even when they had returned to Paris, he refused to use or even talk about the miraculous. Of course, Emilie used the peacock quite often to help people in danger, but made sure to stay hidden so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. After all, if the miraculous had indeed been lost, the guardians may attack Gabriel and Emilie for taking the miraculous for themselves. They would even have an advantage over Gabriel and Emilie because they had more powerful magic and knew how to control it better.</p><p>Eventually, as she grew busier, Emilie simply did not have the time to transform. The Peacock miraculous became something that Emilie Agreste barely used, and Duusu felt forgotten.</p><p>---PRESENT---</p><p>Duusu sat in the corner of the closed drawer of a nightstand next to where Emilie was, crying. How could she have been so careless? It had been her duty to look after her holder, and she had failed. Emilie's condition was her fault, and there was no avoiding that fact. But could anyone blame her? She had been stuck in her miraculous for years now, ever since Emilie turned into the busiest person ever (aside from perhaps Gabriel), and was finally going to talk to someone. She was lonely. Oh, who was she kidding, everyone blamed her. Everyone that knew who she was, that is, and what she had done (so pretty much just Gabriel and Nathalie). But that didn't make it hurt any less.</p><p>She couldn't even complain. Gabriel had never even used the butterfly miraculous, so Nooroo was lonelier than she was. But Nooroo was nowhere near as talkative as she was. And talking to yourself gets boring fast.</p><p>Emilie woke up to quiet sobs coming from the nightstand next to where she lay. She knew it must be Duusu, and her headache wasn't as bad now. She slowly opened the drawer where the sobs were coming from and gave her kwami a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Did Gabriel yell at you? You know it wasn't your fault," Emilie said calmly. Considering the amazing quality of everything in the room she was in, Gabriel (and most likely Nathalie) had found her. She may have felt better now, but she didn't want to think about the night she left.</p><p>"Oh, Miss Emilie, you're okay! I was so worried! Are you sure you're fine? I missed you so much!" Duusu sighed in relief at seeing Emilie awake and gushed over her holder's health.</p><p>And that was when the thought struck her. Where was Adrien? What did he think happened? He didn't know about the miraculous... How would Gabriel and Nathalie explain?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Excuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emilie finds out what Gabriel had told Adrien about where she was, and she realizes how much danger she's really in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was so short...I wasn't sure about how I would do this chapter...but I still hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilie was too tired to deal with Gabriel's apologies. She knew he was truly sorry about what he had said that night, but she was just too exhausted. She forgave him immediately, even though he continued to apologize afterwards anyway. When she felt better, which was after a few days of wondering what Gabriel had told Adrien about where she had been, she finally questioned him about it.</p><p>He sighed and told her that he had told Adrien that she went on an urgent trip for something work-related. He said that he didn't really need to specify what for because Adrien said he had understood and had proceeded to finish some work Nathalie had given him.</p><p>Emilie looked away. She knew Adrien would be hurt by the fact that she didn't even tell him when and where she was going. After all, she was the one who spent the most time with Adrien, and she knew that he hated when she left for trips. But he never said anything to make it seem that way. She could just tell.</p><p>Adrien Agreste crouched on his bed, hugging a pillow and crying his eyes out. His mother always told him when she went on trips. She made sure he would be happy and comfortable while she was gone. But it was just a few days ago that she'd left without telling him. She hadn't so much as called him to ask how he was, nor had she even texted him. He knew Emilie would be busy, but she always made time for him.</p><p>Was that going to change? He knew his mother always tried to get his father to spend time with him just like she would, and he thought his father was beginning to talk to him more. But what if it was the other way around? He couldn't deal with both his parents being distant from him and having no friends. No one spent time with him aside from his mother (and perhaps his bodyguard when his parents were busy), and he didn't want to be alone. She was the only one who listened to him. She was his only friend. He would do anything not to lose that.</p><p>Emilie Agreste sat in her hospital room with Duusu (who was asleep but let out quiet sobs once in a while) in the nightstand drawer. Though she was worried about her kwami, she chose not to disturb her, and removed her miraculous. The brooch had not been touched since she went unconscious, but she had a feeling that it was the reason she felt so weak.</p><p>The brooch shone in the light beautifully, but what it had done to Emilie Agreste could not be described this way. She felt exhausted, weak, and sick. But no one would know. She was completely healthy according to the doctors, who had no explanation. She didn't want to worry Nathalie, Gabriel, or most of all, Adrien.</p><p>She coughed, but a feeling of relaxation still came over her. She knew she might not make it, but she would try her hardest to stay safe. For Gabriel, Nathalie, and most of all, Adrien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But sir, I—” Duusu began.</p><p>“I am speaking. DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, DARE interrupt me. As I was saying… YOU are the reason for all this. You have caused Emilie to suffer! Mark my words, <i>creature,</i> I will always remember this. Don’t expect anyone to be using <i>your</i> miraculous any time soon. Goodbye. And good riddance.”</p><p>“Please, maybe I can help—” Duusu screeched as she was absorbed into the peacock brooch for, as far as she knew, hundreds of years.</p><p>“You’ve done enough,” Gabriel stated, eyeing the miraculous.</p><p>---</p><p>Emilie Agreste returned home several days after Duusu was absorbed into the peacock miraculous, weak and tired. The doctors proved no help, as they couldn’t even figure out the <i>source</i> of her weakness. And (in Gabriel’s words, though Emilie didn’t quite agree about it being entirely Duusu’s fault) it wasn’t as if saying, “It was caused by an irresponsible magical creature wearing a necklace during her superhero transformation” would do anything. No one would believe that.</p><p>She made sure the first thing she did was apologize to Adrien. She rushed up the stairs (despite her state) and knocked at the door, slowly opening it.</p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p>“M-mom? Mom! It’s you! You’re back!” Adrien rushed over to greet his mother, slowing down when she started coughing horribly. “A-are you okay? Hold on, let me get father or Nathalie!”</p><p>Adrien began to run out of the room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his hand.</p><p>“No!” she coughed once more. “Don’t disturb them. I’m fine. I came to—” She was cut off by another cough. “Apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before I left.”</p><p>“It’s okay! And you’re not fine. I’ll go get help!” Adrien’s voice was rushed. His mother was <i>not</i> fine. And she was keeping something from him. It only made him feel more alone.</p><p><i>No. This is not about you. You need to help your mother.</i><br/>Thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind as Emilie’s grip loosened on his wrist, allowing him to get help.</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>“Adrien, you know if you would like to speak with me, you need an appointment—”</p><p>“It’s mom! I don’t know what happened but she’s NOT okay!”</p><p>Immediately dropping the stylus he was using, Gabriel rushed out the door as fast as possible, and entered Adrien’s room for what seemed to be the first time in years. If only it was under better circumstances.</p><p>---</p><p>That afternoon had worried Adrien sick. The boy would spend hours locked up in his room (surprisingly, on his own), simply sitting there.</p><p>Gabriel would do the same downstairs, only he would occasionally look through the book about the miraculous to see if anything could be done. Emilie, on the other hand, knew her time had come. She knew her husband would refuse to accept it. So she did all she could to tell him that it would be fine without her.</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes to get you back to normal, my love.”</p><p>“Sometimes, you just have to accept the truth, Gabriel. And if that truth is that I am not meant to be here, so be it. There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>“There’s always something that can be done! I thought you were the POSITIVE one!” He paused for a few seconds. “Please, Emilie. Don’t lose hope. I will do all I can to have you back to normal. Trust me.”</p><p>With one last appreciative smile, Emilie Agreste fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>